Doctor who: a single rose
by Kamen rider vega
Summary: This is a little story I came up with after I watched a YouTube video about rose,eleven, and ten in a love triangle.


" Ah nedixa, I can relax here ", said the doctor as he stepped out of the tardis and onto a beach.

" This isn't nedixa. ", said the doctor as he stepped back into the tardis.

The doctor was looking at a static covered tardis's screen and shakes his head. " What is wrong with you old girl. Why are you being so mysterious today. "

" She can't tell you are because she doesn't know where you are. ", said a mysterious voice. The doctor spun himself around and looked around. " Who's there? " The doctor then turned to the left to the bad wolf sitting on one of the tardis's rails. His eyes widened then he blinked and she was gone. He shook his head then walked to the tardis doors and opened them. When he was outside, he turned to the right to see a women and he paced over to them.

" Do you happen to knowaid the doctor as he came beside the woman. His eyes widened and his hearts skipped a beat when he saw the woman. The woman pushed a stray hair from her face and said," Um sir, are you okay? " The doctor stared at the woman. " Rose Tyler. "

" How do you know my name? ", said rose as she tilted her to the side. The doctor stepped to the side and the tardis came into her sight. She gasped and looked at the doctor with tears welling in her eyes. The doctor and rose stood in front of each other and smiled. " Doctor. " Rose hugged the doctor tightly and began to cry. The doctor put a hand in her hair and stroked it. " It's okay rose, I'm here. Your doctor is here. "

{ Doctor who intro }

Inside the tardis, the doctor and rose stood on either side of the tardis console. The doctor was pacing back and fourth while rose stood in place watching him. Rose broke the silence by saying," See that you've gone and regenerated again. " The doctor stopped and said," Yeah, after we all saved the earth from daleks I went and did some stupid things. I got to full of myself and in turn this is how I came out. " Rose snickered. " That does sound like something you'd do. "

" Hey, you don't sound accomplished when you say it. ", said the doctor sarcastically. Rose and the doctor laughed. The doctor walked over to Rose with his hands in his pockets. " So, how's life in this universe. I imagine it's great. " Rose leaned against the console and frowned a bit. " It's good or it was until you died. "

" I died "

" Yeah, that duplicate you sadly couldn't regenerate like you and he was shot. " The doctor put his hand on rose's shoulder and said," I'm sorry. " They stood in silence for a moment then the doctor fiddled with the console then threw the final lever. The tardis began to wheeze and Rose turned to the doctor. " What are you doing? "

" Showing you something. ", said the doctor as the tardis landed. He went over to the doors and opened them. Rose walked over to the doors and stood beside the doctor. She walked out of the tardis and saw herself talking to the doctor. She smiled and looked around as the doctor came behind her. " I remember this night. It's "

" January 1st 2005. This is the day that we met for the first time. "

Rose looked at the doctor and smiled. She watched as she said goodbye to the dying doctor and went to her house. The doctor watched himself get into the tardis and sighed. " It was this day that I was dying and I wanted to say goodbye before I regenerated into who I am now. " The bad wolf stood beside the doctor and said," Is this what you want doctor. To be with rose. " The doctor looked to his right to see no one. Rose turned to the doctor and said," What's wrong? "

" I thought I saw a ghost. "

" Oh, is the doctor afraid of ghost now? ", rose giggled.

" No but you should be afraid of me! ", said the doctor as he picked rose up and spun her around. The two laughed then fell into the snow on there backs side by side. The doctor and rose looked at each other and smiled. Then rose sat up on her elbows. She smiled at the doctor then put her hand on his chin and pulled him into a kiss. They both pulled away and rose smiled at the wide eyed doctor. The doctor sat up and said," So, may I ask where do you want to go rose. "

Rose giggled and pushed some hair out of her face. " I never got to go to 1979. " The two stood up and went into the tardis.

" Okay, so 1979 it is. "

" Could you say it for old times sake. ", said rose as she held the the doctors hand and intertwined their fingers.

" Anything for you. Allon sy Rose Tyler! " The doctor pulled the final lever and the tardis began to groan as she took off.

" I missed this ya know. "

" Ha ha, so did I now I'm about to say something very loudly. "

" And what would that be? ", rose said. The doctor whispered something in her ear and she smiled before they both said," Geronimo! "

* * *

Hello there everyone I am Vega aka the second decade and I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review for me it is appreciated a lot and I came up with this after I watched a YouTube video involving eleven, rose, and ten being in a love triangle.


End file.
